


Out in the Open [podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Avalanches, Coming Out, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Big Bang 2013, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Situation Normal for the team when they're caught in an avalanche, but digging themselves out uncovers more than they counted on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out in the Open [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Out in the Open](https://archiveofourown.org/works/165115) by [Xparrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xparrot/pseuds/Xparrot). 



> Recorded for the Podfic Big Bang 2013. 
> 
>  Cover art by [Cybel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel)
> 
>  

MP3: [Download](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Out%20in%20the%20Open.mp3)

Length: 01:49:19

File size: 50.5 MB

  


Podbook (m4b): [Download](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Out%20in%20the%20Open.m4b)

Length: 01:49:18

File size: 121 MB

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Out In the Open (SGA) - Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/932203) by [cybel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel)




End file.
